


Cuddly & Soft

by BouncyDragon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: DUM-E deserves love and recognition, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, I Blame Tumblr, I honestly don't know what to tag this with, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Loki is a good boyfriend, Loki thinks Tony is a dork, M/M, Tony is being a little shit, Tony loves big cats, but he is his dork and he loves him, but he loves Loki even more, definitely fluff, possibly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: Having a boyfriend that's a shapeshifter is great, in Tony's opinion. And Loki doesn't mind satisfying Tony's curiosity if it makes his eyes shine with childlike delight.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 165





	Cuddly & Soft

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on Tumblr chat post I made quite a long time ago. I found it again and because I'm stuck on another story, and was bored, I wrote a little something based on that post.
> 
> It's silly, soft, and probably doesn't make much sense. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it.

Loki walked into the lab with a cup of coffee and a cinnamon roll he had gotten for Tony at the coffee shop down the street from Avengers Tower– Tony loved that place and he had been huddled up in his lap for over twenty-four hours now, if it weren't for Loki coming in every once in a while and make him eat or drink something, or take a much needed break, Tony would've collapsed already. Loki didn't particularly like it when Tony pulled these lab binges, but he couldn't exactly lecture him because he was the same, only he huddled up in the library and forgot to eat or sleep as well. So Loki didn't stop Tony, he just made sure that he ate and drank and at least sometimes took a break, and Tony always let himself be convinced, even if rather reluctantly– Loki just had the better _arguments_. 

The lab was filled with loud music blasting from the speakers in the ceiling, some rock song that Loki didn't know, which wasn't exactly a surprise because he hadn't yet let Tony introduce him to Midgardian music in detail. He did enjoy most of what Tony played in his lab though, so that was a start, right? 

Anyway, Tony was sitting at one of his workstations, only in jeans and a black tank top, with his weird working goggles on. Loki was sure there was a proper name for them but if Tony had ever told him, he couldn't remember. Loki had to stop and take a deep breath to calm himself because he really loved that look on Tony, and he loved watching him work too, especially when it showed off his fine muscles… 

Loki shook his head, that wasn't why he was here, but could he really be blamed? Sometimes he thought Tony did it on purpose because he knew full well what effect it had on Loki. Tony was a very handsome man and Loki wasn't above admitting that his brain momentarily crashed when he saw Tony like that, but he could control himself, most of the times at least.

Never mind. 

As Loki got closer to Tony though, he noticed that the man wasn't actually working. His goggles were on his head and he was looking at a screen. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Loki asked, placing the coffee in front of Tony. Now that he got a good look at the screen, he realized that Tony was looking at a picture of… a cat? Okay, a big cat, but still a cat nonetheless. 

Tony took a sip from the coffee and sighed happily. "Taking a break?" 

"You are?" Loki gasped. "And I didn't have to remind you? Wonders never cease!"

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled up at him. "Very funny." Another sip of coffee. "I hit a dead-end and it frustrated me, so before I throw the whole thing at the wall and make DUM-E's day because he has to use the fire extinguisher, I thought I'd just step away from it for a bit." 

"That's not very nice towards DUM-E though, you know how much he loves using the fire extinguisher," Loki pointed out, looking over to the bot who had his claw dropped. "You should make his day, a happy bot is a good bot."

"Sometimes I get the feeling you love DUM-E more than me," Tony mused, grinning up at Loki. 

Loki laughed and put the cinnamon roll down on the empty plate that was still on the workstation since he had last come down here. "I don't, don't worry. I just think he deserves more recognition, and appreciation. He's trying his best." 

"I appreciate him." Tony pulled Loki down into a soft kiss. "Have I ever told you how much I love it that you treat them as persons and not some emotionless machines? You're the only. You don't call them 'it' either." 

"As far as I'm concerned, they have personality, and that justifies treating them thusly." 

Tony kissed him again. "Anyway, trust me, DUM-E will get his chance. I often set things on fire." 

"That you do, my dear." 

Tony rolled his eyes but chuckled. "I love you too, Loki." 

Loki chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tony's head. "Anyway, what exactly are you doing now?" 

"Looking at pictures of big cats." 

"Okay," Loki drawled. "Why?" 

Tony smiled softly at the picture of a huge black cat on the screen and there was childish delight in his eyes, like he had just witnessed some kind of wonder. 

"I like big cats," he eventually explained. "Like lions and tigers and panthers. They look so cuddly and soft." 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "Like the ones that'll eat your face off?" 

Tony's head whipped around and he stared at Loki. "IT WOULD'VE BEEN OUT OF LOVE!" 

Loki backed away a bit and regarded Tony with a calculating, surprised glance. The man's face was soft and he was still smiling, like a little child, and honestly, Loki had never seen him like that. He had seen him inexplicably excited and even giddy, but this was different, Loki just couldn't tell exactly how. 

Tony turned back to the screen, switching to a picture of a sleeping big cat, displaying a huge paw that could probably cover Tony's entire face. 

"They have big toe beans," he muttered, clearly more to himself than to Loki. "They're like little toe beans, but big." 

Okay, Loki could admit that the cat on the screen looked quite beautiful, the sleek black fur with faint spots. But his focus wasn't on the picture, it was on Tony and the sheer childish glow of his face, the soft look in his eyes, and the tiny smile. Loki couldn't exactly understand why Tony looked at a picture of a cat like that, but he found that he liked that look on him. 

At least until Tony looked up at him grinning and with a rather mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

"Loki," he drawled and cocked his head a little. "You're a shapeshifter, aren't you?" 

Loki's eyes widened and he raised a hand. "No, don't even think about it, Anthony." 

"Aw c'mon! Please!" 

"No, I'm not turning into a cat for you." 

For a very short moment, Tony pouted, then he got up and backed Loki up against a table, trailing his collarbone with a finger, smiling at him tenderly before he kissed his jaw. 

"Please, honey," he whispered against Loki's jaw, his hand resting on Loki's chest. 

Loki tried not to react, he wouldn't give in, no nope, he wouldn't– but it was really difficult to resist Tony like this. He loved this, under different circumstances, he really did, but now it was just evil. 

"Please, Lokes," Tony drawled. "For me?" 

"Why?" Loki managed to ask, but it was in a very breathy tone. 

Tony pulled away and Loki wasn't sure if he should be glad or disappointed about it. Some part of him practically screamed at him to not let Tony stop, but it wasn't his brain and so he didn't listen to it. 

"Well, the chances of me ever coming face to face with a panther or any big cat are slim," he explained and crossed his arms over his chest. "Plus, I wouldn't risk having my beautiful face eaten off, as you so elegantly put it." 

Loki took a deep breath, calming himself and then considered Tony for a moment. The pleading look in his wonderful brown eyes got to Loki, of course it did. Pepper called them 'puppy dog eyes' and now he understood why. How could he possibly resist this? It was already hard to resist Tony when he wasn't looking at him like that, Loki just wished that it was in a different context, a much more fun context– preferably involving him and Tony in bed, or on a couch, naked, but certainly not him turning into a cat to satisfy his boyfriend's curiosity. 

On the other hand, seeing the childlike glee on Tony's face would most likely be worth it. 

"Fine," he eventually sighed.

Tony squealed in delight and wrapped his arms around Loki, pressing a rather hard kiss to his lips– not that Loki was bothered by the force, mind you. 

"You're lucky I love you," Loki mumbled as he straightened his posture and then walked over to the screen to look at the picture of the cat. 

Tony chuckled. "I feel incredibly lucky, yes." 

Loki rolled his eyes and took a few steps back from the workstation, Tony was eyeing him with curiosity and anticipation. Loki smiled slightly– yeah, it was worth it, that was a very nice look on the man, and so, in a matter of seconds, he shifted into the form of a panther, complete with faint spots and big toe beans and whiskers. 

Tony squealed and approached Loki carefully, holding out a hand, even though he knew Loki would never hurt him. Loki lifted a paw and put it on his lover's hand, making a sound that could be interpreted as a happy growl. 

"Wow, it's quite heavy," Tony observed, childlike wonder once again shining in his eyes as he inspected the paw. "Ooh, those toe beans!" 

Loki rolled his eyes and nudged Tony's hand with his nose, before he lay down and rested his head on the man's thigh, closing his eyes. Tony smiled and started stroking the big cat's head, occasionally scratching him behind the ears. 

"You do like this," Tony observed grinning. 

As an answer, he received a growl, it didn't sound threatening or warning, actually it sounded quite soft and content. Tony chuckled and continued petting his currently feline boyfriend. The fur was actually quite soft and Tony gushed over the faint spots in it. Everything about this was great and he loved Loki even more now, if that was even possible. 

For a long time, they just stayed on the floor of the lab, Tony kneeling and Loki lying in front of him with his head on his thighs. Tony enjoyed stroking the fur, earning growls of approval from Loki, which could be interpreted as purring. 

After a while, Loki sat back up and tilted his head, before he raised a paw and put it flat on Tony's face. 

Tony frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked, muffled by the panther paw. 

Loki growled softly and removed his paw from Tony's face, just to close the distance between Tony and him and run his long, rough tongue over his face. Tony grimaced but also chuckled. It felt funny, a bit gross, but mostly funny. 

"Yeah, you're enjoying this way too much for having been so reluctant about shifting," Tony said and scratched Loki under his chin. 

Loki growled and lay back down, this time on his side, his head resting in Tony's lap. Tony smiled down at him and kept on petting him tenderly, just like he would caress Loki's skin when they were cuddling, or doing other stuff, y'know. Loki clearly seemed to enjoy it, judging by the soft rumble coming from his throat and his eyes being closed. 

Tony knew that they could probably scare the ever-loving fuck out of the other Avengers, but for now he just wanted to enjoy this, his Panther-Loki. Tony loved it when Loki shapeshifted, or did any magic, for that matter. It was still a quite wild, surreal concept for him, the existence of magic and the Norse Gods and all that, but he liked it. Wrong, he liked to have Loki in his life, the endless joy this man brought him every day they were together was something Tony had never experienced before and he loved it, every moment of it. 

Suddenly, Loki moved and got back up, Tony looked at him confused. Loki licked his hand and then carefully closed his jaw around it, pulling Tony along with him as he made his way over to the couch Tony had put in the corner of the workshop upon Loki's insistence. Tony smiled and followed willingly. 

Loki let go of his hand, making sure he didn't accidentally hurt him with his fangs, and licked it for good measure, before he jumped onto the couch and sprawled out there. Tony chuckled and, from the look Loki was giving him, he knew exactly what was expected of him, so he lay down next to Loki, resting his head on his flank. Loki licked his hair, which made Tony giggle, and then rested his head on the couch, closing his eyes. 

Even in the form of a panther, Loki still succeeded in convincing him to take a break, take a nap, which, okay, he kind of needed after being up for over twenty-four hours. And this was nice, weird but nice, he could feel Loki's slow, calm breathing and heartbeat, which he loved listening to under normal circumstances anyway. So Tony closed his eyes as well, turning to lay on his side, and rested a hand on Loki's paw. 

It didn't take long for both of them to be asleep. Meanwhile, JARVIS had documented the whole thing, as it was something to keep as a memory, Tony cuddling with a panther on the couch in his workshop. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you liked it. I will now try to get on with my soft and angsty story I was supposed to work on when I wrote this.
> 
> Kudos/comments much appreciated, but please be kind.


End file.
